bendrownedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey I'm Ben
Hey I'm Ben is the first song released by community music group 423 Ohm. It references BEN's motives behind his actions, and features several characters from throughout the original ARG. This song was composed by Astartus, and features ComradeIota as BEN, PERSONAlaplace as Ryukaki, Loiathal as the Moon Children, and Astartus as the Father. It is a parody of Alex Hall's "Hey I'm White," which is itself a parody of Kid Cudi's "Day N' Nite." Lyrics Astartus: Uh, u-huh laplace: Yeah Astartus: Are you ready to beat this game? laplace: Oh yeah Iota: So it's Ryukaki, BEN the angry ghost, and Jadusable, he's crazy Loiathal: We're about to get ready for the last arc here Iota: Yeah Loiathal: I don't know if you guys can handle it - do you think they can? Iota: Hah, we're gonna make 'em! Loiathal: That's that I'm talking about. Alright kids, let's go. (BEN) Hey I'm BEN Trapped in a cartridge with the Mask Salesman I try to play but you get scared and then The Father comes and makes me drown again Dro-own again 'Cause hey I'm BEN Ghost of a dead kid who has arisen 'Cause something screwed up with my ascension Hey kids, don't buy your games from mad old men -en 'Cause hey I'm BEN I'm gonna kill you but I won't say when And I've a grudge against the Moon Children I'll send you files you should not open (Ryukaki) Hey this is Ryukaki Yeah you guessed it, I'm fighting Mr. D Gotta grab my cell Receiving calls from demons straight from hell (yeah, yeah) Because I'm fighting for life I keep hearing music that just doesn't seem right If I see a light outside my room at night I'll try to ride far away on my bike Where is my bike? (BEN) Hey I'm BEN Trapped in a cartridge with the Mask Salesman I try to play but you get scared and then The Father comes and makes me drown again Dro-own again 'Cause hey I'm BEN Ghost of a dead kid who has arisen 'Cause something screwed up with my ascension Hey kids, don't buy your games from mad old men -en 'Cause hey I'm BEN I'm gonna kill you but I won't say when And I've a grudge against the Moon Children I'll send you files you should not open (Moon Children) Don't understand, man No, we cannot be stopped Our influence is dangerous Even when we're drowned and lost When you're on the web, remember the cost Of downloadin', of browsin' and postin' a lot I'm the most vicious around It's about to go down Remember what I say, I suggest you not stay Cus if you don't you'll see just how this game is played Yeah that's right You're our victims tonight. (The Father) Yo, yo MC HMS is on the line An I'm whippin' out my lunar rhyme in double time I'll grind you down sublimely, primal fear to find And the file fifty-nine makes you wanna scream and whine You gotta know by now this story's never ending I'm goin' thematic 'til nature's laws are bending Hey, Ben, you tried so hard but messed up your ascending You traveled to the moon but messed up your landing Ready or not, here I come, you played my game And I'll drive you all insane, you don't even know my name Your efforts all in vain, you mainly feel the pain And the train of thought refrains from gaining fame It started all with Jad, now many more are dead Like I said, I'm the dad and in purple garments clad Fill your head, fear and dread, don't know who's good or bad The only thing you know: you shouldn't have done that (BEN) Hey I'm BEN Trapped in a cartridge with the Mask Salesman I try to play but you get scared and then The Father comes and makes me drown again Dro-own again 'Cause hey I'm BEN Ghost of a dead kid who has arisen ' Cause something screwed up with my ascension Hey kids, don't buy your games from mad old men -en 'Cause hey I'm BEN I'm gonna kill you but I won't say when And I've a grudge against the Moon Children I'll send you files you should not open Iota: Dude, that was tight! Astartus: Guys, that was ridiculous! Loiathal: Yeah, Jad's gonna kill us for this, for sure! Video Description Lyrics by PERSONAthree, Sheik, Astartus Album Art by ComradeIota (Me!) ComradeIota )Me!) as BEN PERSONAlaplace as Ryukaki/Kayd Hendricks loiathal as The Moon Children Astartus as The Father I'm sure at least SOMEONE on the Youtube has heard of the Haunted Cartridge ARG, so I don't think introductions are necessary. Jadusable has made a wonderful thing, that's captivated the interest of me, and a lot of others. And, as it turns out. A crazy german audio engineer as well. That's how this happened. Download Link: http://tinyurl.com/heyimben lyrics Original Song: "Day and Night" by Kid Cudi Remix and Arrangement by Astartus Category:Music Category:423 Ohm